total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendy VS Sans
Description BATIM VS Undertale! Which Indie Game character with a creepy smile will get dunked or inked on? Interlude Some characters may have the creepiest smile you have seen in your entire life. BENDY VS SANS Bendy Bendy-and-the-ink-machine-songs.jpg|Bendy Henry is an animator and was on the industry for several decades. He decided to visit the studio but to his surprise the entire studio is haunted by an ink demon named..... Bendy! Bendy is a spill of ink that can turn into what looks like a black and white cartoon character, he was made by Joey-Drew Studios and is currently owned by Sillyvision. He works similar to a symbiote and has many powerful abilities. But Bendy is still a powerful being right now! Once you step in his studio get out before you see this guy chasing you down. Bendy jumpscares Sans Sansanimated.gif Sans...png Sans..png In the Undertale, Frisk meets many monsters, one of them being Sans. However, unbeknownst to the player, Sans is actually one of the strongest monsters in the game. And also is strong in the UT fanbase! Uh, Ok. Anyway, Sans has many powerful attacks like the Gaster Blasters, which are flying skull entities that shoot lasers. He also can throw bones, ranging from Blue Bones, to Orange Bones, which can halt your movement speed. He also can throw you around using his telekinesis.Sans is also a really good dodger, being able to sidestep basically any attack. He also has Karmic Retribution, which does poison like damage to you depending on how many sins you've committed.Oh, so he's a rip off of Ghost Rider! Pretty much. Moving on, Sans also has the Pre-Special Attack, which is where he summons a lot of bones and Gaster Blasters. And lastly is Sparing Sans, which is a move that Sans will use on you if you spare him, resulting in an instant death. Sans is able to dodge knife attacks from Chara and is said to have defeated Flowey. He also is one of the only characters to know about the SAVE Function. However, he only has 1 HP, 1% Attack Power and gets tired EXTREMELY easily. Sans: Get dunked on! Battle Bendy enters the Judgement Hall where Sans was standing. Sans: Hey buddy, who are you supposed to be? Bendy: The name's Bendy. Who might you be? Sans: Sans is the name and I'm someone you don't want to mess with. Papyrus walks up to Bendy and grabs him. Papyrus: This is even better than a human. I shall cage you. Bendy: Not on my watch.Bendy kicks off Papyrus' head off. Sans: You defeated my brother...now...you're gonna have a bad time! FIGHT! Sans throws bones at Bendy. Bendy: I didn't wanna battle you but you forced me to. Bendy summons his searchers. The searchers charge at Sans as Bendy snapped his fingers. Bendy turns into an ink puddle and slides under Sans. Sans destroys the searchers but as he looks behind him, Bendy starts punching Sans. Sans: Looks like I'm gonna go genocide. Sans' eye starts glowing which sends Bendy into a boss fight with Bendy as the hero. Bendy jumps over large bones and dodges Gaster Blasters. As the demon approaches the skeleton , Bendy punches Sans' head off. KO! Bendy: Done and done. Results Sans may be stronger but Bendy is durable enough to keep going. If Sans’ bones hit Bendy, he would be alright because he’s made of ink. Looks like Sans got dunked on! The winner is Bendy! =Poll= Who do you want to win? Bendy Sans Category:Male vs Male Category:Male-on-Male Category:'Indie Game' themed Fanon Warfares